


you'll do great

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, during the 1718 concert and stuff....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: "Twin Towers, Nervous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll do great

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous on Tumblr.

It’s hilarious that it turns out like this, with Matsuoka singing of hopeless love in Autumn, and Nagase singing of some attempt to grasp at love despite the chance of losing it right after in Sometimes. The only thing in-between these two songs is Taichi’s piano solo, which isn’t necessarily a great buffer (especially considering its length, or lack thereof), but is the best TOKIO can probably do right now.

Above, on stage, Taichi’s musical prowess can be heard in the flurry of notes he makes along with TOKIO’s own personal string ensemble. But here in the dressing room there stands a man who’s just come back from a solo and another who’s about to go into one.

"How do you feel, eh?" Matsuoka’s voice is a little hoarse, which is expected—he doesn’t sing very often, after all. Nagase, meanwhile, is practically scrabbling to pick up his syllables in a voice that’s already gone through a lot of lyrics and a lot of high notes. This next song is far too personal for him, and it shows.

"Like I could piss my pants," Nagase finally says, and Matsuoka laughs.

Yamaguchi mentioned once that Sometimes is the heart of 1718, written with lyrics that ache and resonate in his bones of a very real sort of love. Matsuoka’s hand lightly touches Nagase’s shoulder and his fingers curl in a squeeze, and Nagase brings a water bottle to his lips to soothe his dry throat.

"You’ll do good, dumbass," Matsuoka assures as Nagase takes his last gulp.

And Nagase replies, “I hope so.”

Taichi’s piano solo is about to end, so Matsuoka takes Nagase’s empty bottle while the young vocalist walks past him.

"Good luck!" Matsuoka calls before Nagase totally disappears.

And somehow it’s very easy for Nagase to sing his solo.


End file.
